The present invention relates to an accident rescue tool operable either as a sole unit or preferably for use in conjunction with rescue tools for applying high magnitude push/pull forces.
As is well known, a large number of vehicle accidents occur and due to the speeds of the vehicles and the strength of materials and automotive designs, they can result in one or more of the occupants of the vehicle being trapped inside of the vehicle wreckage.
A well known, a currently existing and used rescue tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,153, granted to George H. Hurst on June 25, 1974. Tools such as that disclosed in the patent are normally used by rescue squads called to the scene of an accident, the rescue squads frequently being associated with fire departments. The tool shown in this patent is normally referred to as "JAWS OF LIFE". Another similar rescue tool currently being used is known as a "RESCUE GATOR". Each of these tools, the latter of which is manufactured and sold by WALKER MANUFACTURING COMPANY of Racine, Wisc., and the initially mentioned and patented one being sold by HURST PERFORMANCE, INC., of Warminster, Pa., have been in widespread use and have resulted in many incidences and/or types of accidents and damaged vehicles in providing access to occupants of the wrecked vehicle. Basically, each of these known tools utilize a pair of pivotally interconnected arms or jaws and means for forcibly opening or closing the jaws by hydraulic, pneumatic, electrical or other means, so that when the jaws are applied to various parts of the wrecked vehicle, parts thereof can be either pushed or pulled or divided or separated so that access to the interior of the vehicle is possible.
The actuated force means to pivot the force arms toward or away from one another, as desired, are incorporated in such tools. In other words these known devices are in widespread beneficial use in saving lives of occupants of a vehicle involved in an accident. As is well known, frequently the time interval required to remove an injured person from a wrecked vehicle for treatment on the scene and/or taken to more elaborate medical facilities largely depends upon a time factor for highly or most successful results.
Unfortunately many vehicle accidents result in badly mangled or bent vehicle body portions and also, as is well known, the vehicle driver usually has the steering wheel impacted against the driver's body, and this causes problems and difficulty of freeing the driver from the vehicle. Heretofore, the known devices and/or other tools such as crowbars and the like have been used to remove a door, remove a wheel, or move the car to present a more favorable attitude for use of the tools. The JAWS OF LIFE and RESCUE GATOR, while having a high degree of success in many accident situations, have encountered problems in use due to badly mangled or disposed vehicles. As is well known, frequently this mangling and/or position of vehicle very substantially affects the use of the tools and access to the vehicle occupants.
As mentioned above, very frequently the driver of a vehicle has a steering wheel impacted against him and, as above mentioned, different modes or methods of approach to overcome a difficult situation are encountered. As shown for example, in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,153, a present method of operation using the JAWS OF LIFE tool is to break open the windshield, if this has not already occurred, and utilize the hydraulically operated arms, connected to chains, to pull the steering wheel and column through the windshield opening. Other modes of use are clearly depicted in this patent.
It has been found that frequently the condition or position of the wrecked vehicle is such that the length of time required to move parts of the vehicle and especially an impacted steering wheel, are time consuming. It is also known that the previous devices require a point of attachment of one of the chains, that is the end of a chain, so that the tool can be activated in an appropriate manner.
It is known that under certain circumstances, automobiles and the like, following an accident, are so positioned or in such condition that it is not possible to use the known devices above mentioned to withdraw the vehicle steering column from contact with a trapped victim. As mentioned, normally, the devices as mentioned above and available on the market, are placed on the hood of a vehicle, as shown for example in FIG. 2 of this patent, in use of the tool, if the condition of the hood and its physical placement are such that the JAWS OF LIFE or RESCUE GATOR device can be used.
It is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide a device which overcomes the drawbacks of the known tools and, as an example only, the procedure to remove an impacted steering wheel and column from the driver, using known devices could require, for example, an hour, whereas with the present invention it has been possible to obtain these results in as little as four and one-half--five minutes--a very substantial improvement.
The present accident rescue device is primarily adapted for use with the tools above referred to, i.e., the "JAWS OF LIFE" and "RESCUE GATOR", but permitting a much more facile use under some difficulties encountered in some wrecks. In other words, it is the intention of the present inventor to utilize the previously known devices, but to provide a construction which permits easy and ready adaptation of means for opening or moving parts of vehicles. Broadly, the present device includes a bar portion consisting of two telescopic portions, one having a hook on the end thereof which is attachable to, for example, the hinge mounting post of the vehicle body or other substantial body portion and then, by use of chains, connectable thereto are so operable as to serve the function of withdrawing the steering column up or laterally from contact with the victim. It has been found that the structure of the present invention not only serves as an extension, but also can be so used as to provide a point of attachment which is sufficiently strong to readily facilly perform its function. The present accident rescue device very substantially increases the effectiveness and consequently a substantial decrease in time involved to remove retaining contact between the steering wheel and column with the driver or occupant of the vehicle. The present device can be so connected to various portions of the vehicle as to permit a sideways movement of the steering column, a vertical lifting of the same for removal through the windshield and/or in positions of difficult use dependent upon the condition and positioning of the vehicle. It is also to be noted that the present invention can be utilized for the purpose of pulling a seat back to increase the ease of operation to remove the steering column either through the front, up, or to a side.